I'm Alone Without You Here
by Sapphire NightSky
Summary: Sasuke telah mengalami banyak kehilangan dalam hidupnya. Ketika Naruto muncul mengisi hari-harinya dia berharap untuk bisa selalu bersama namun Sasuke harus merasakan sakitnya kehilangan lagi. RnR please... ( )


**~I'M ALONE WITOUT YOU HERE~**

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warning : Shonen-ai, AU, OOC

(^_^) *Happy Reading* (^_^)

[Sasuke POV]

Langit kembali meneteskan air matanya. Ia sangat egois karena tidak membiarkan sang mentari menebar kehangatannya di permukaan bumi. Hujan. Seolah menyeret orang-orang kembali dalam masa sedih mereka. Hujan. Memisahkanku dari sosok 'Langit Biru'ku.

Aku tak akan pernah lupa akan hari itu. Hari dimana sosoknya pergi meninggalkanku. Menarik kembali kehangatan yang ia berikan di hatiku. Meninggalkanku dengan hati yang kembali membeku. Ia pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Segala perasaan yang pernah kupunya seolah lenyap begitu saja. Membuatku terpuruk dalam kehampaan yang tidak ada artinya.

-FLASHBACK-

Pagi yang dingin menyambut Kota Konoha. Seorang pemuda yang telah terbangun dari alam mimpinya terduduk di sisi ranjangnya. Seorang pemuda dengan kulit berwarna pucat, mata tajam beriris kelam seperti hitamnya malam dan rambut hitam kebiruan yang mencuat ke belakang melawan gravitasi. Uchiha Sasuke, itulah namanya.

Tidak lama kemudian ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk menuju ke sebuah jendela kaca yang tertutup rapat. Ia hanya berdiri terdiam di belakang jendela. Mata kelamnya menatap embun yang membasahi kaca jendela kamarnya. Namun sebenarnya bukanlah itu yang ia perhatikan karena sekarang pikirannya sedang menerawang jauh. Entah apa yang l;ama ia berada dalam posisi seperti itu hingga sebuah helaan nafasnya mengahiri acara melamunnya pagi ini.

Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju ke kamar mandi yang ada di sudut kamarnya, melucuti pakaian dan membarkan tubuhnya basah dengan dinginnya air shower. Setelah selesai dengan acara mandinya, ia bersiap dan melangkahkan kaki menuju ke sekolahnya. Banyak orang yang memperhatikannya selama ia berjalan. Meskipun ia hanya mengenakan seragam sekolah seperti biasanya berupa kemeja panjang berwarna putih, sebuah dasi berwarna merah yang menggantung di lehernya dan blazer berwarna hitam yang menjadi lapisan terluar pakaiannya dengan bawahan celana panjang dengan warna senada dengan blazernya. Namun ditambah dengan wajahnya yang tampan, itu semua sudah cukup untuk membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya terpesona walaupun aura hitam pekat keluar dari tubuhnya seolah berkata "Menjauh dariku dan jangan dekati aku!" Benar-benar pemuda aneh yang misterius.

Suasana kelas XII-1 yang berada di lantai dua gedung sekolah tersebut yang semula ramai kini mendadak hening dengan hadirnya seseorang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke dengan wajah stoic-nya berjalan menuju bangkunya, tidak menghiraukan tatapan dari semua penghuni kelas yang memandangnya. Tidak lama kemudian suasana kelas menjadi kembali ramai dengan kegiatan-kegiatan yang tidak dipedulikan oleh Sasuke. 'Cih! Tidak berguna.' Batinnya sambil memulai membaca buku sejarah yang baru saja dikeluarkannya dari dalam tas. Tidak lama kemudian bel masuk sekolah berbunyi, seorang guru masuk ke dalam kelas diikuti dengan seorang pemuda yang terlihat asing membuat murid-murid yang sedang melakukan 'kegiatan' berhamburan menuju bangkunya masing-masing. "Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru anak-anak. Ayo bocah, perkenalkan dirimu." Ujar guru tersebut kepada seluruh siswanya dan pada seorang pemuda di sampingnya yang kemudian mendapat anggukan dari pemuda tersebut.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku pindah dari Kota Suna. Mohon bimbingannya dan semoga bias berteman baik." Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nada ceria dan senyum yang tidak pudar dari wajahnya. Membuatnya mendapatkan pandangan antusiasdari sebagian penghuni kelas, pandangan tidak bias diartikan dari sebagian penghuni kelas yang lain dan pandangan yang berkata "Aku tidak peduli." Tentu saja pandangan itu dating dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"Baiklah Naruto, kau duduk di…(pandangan guru tersebut beredar ke penjuru kelas untuk menemukan bangku yang masih kosong) ah, kau duduk di samping Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke angkat tanganmu." Ujar guru itu memberitahu Naruto sekaligus memerintah Sasuke.

Naruto yang sudah tahu dimana posisinya akan duduk, menghamoiri bangku yang ada di sebelah Sasuke. Ia duduk dan menjulurkan tangannya kea rah Sasuke dan memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sasuke.

"Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau bias memanggilku Naruto." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke sekilas memandang tangan Naruto dan menjalar sampai pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Hn, Sasuke." Tanpa bergerak, Sasuke hanya menjawab demikian.

Tanpa Sasuke ketahui Naruto terpesona dengan mata Sasuke. Tatapan tajam seorang Sasuke yang mempunyai sejuta rahasia menarik perhatian Naruto.

Tanpa Naruto ketahui juga bahwa Sasuke telah terjebak dalam jeratan iris biru secerah langit di mata Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda berkulit tan bermata safir secerah langit yang membuat siapapun yang memandangnya merasakan kehangatan dari kedua iris biru tersebut. Juga rambut pirang jabrik acak-acakan miliknya membuatnya terkesan imut meskipun ia seorang laki-laki.

Hari-haripun berlalu. Kehadiran sosok Naruto yang supel, mudah bergaul dengan semua orang dan tentu saja cerewet membuat Sasuke yang duduk sebangku dengannya memutar kedua bola matanya karena bosan. Bagaimana tidak, hal sekecil dan sepele apapun pasti akan Naruto ceritakan pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya merespon dengan ber-Hn ria karena ia sendiri juga tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa dan ia juga tidak ingin meladeni Naruto mengingat saat ia merespon cerita Naruto dengan sebuah komentar hal itu membuat Naruto tidak terima dan semakin cerewet dengan berteriak mengejek sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Sasuke. Sasuke tidak ingin hal itu terulang lagi. Meskipun sebenarnya teman-teman mereka merasa terhibur dengan kehadiran Naruto karena hanya Naruto saja yang bisa membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke berkali-kali mengeluarkan kalimat panjang. Hal yang sangat jarang sekali terjadi sebelum Naruto hadir di kelas itu.

Padahal jauh di lubuk hatinya, Sasuke merasa senang karena baru pertama kali ada orang yang bersikap seperti itu padanya. Membuat ia perlahan melupakan masa lalunya yang kelam. Sedangkan Naruto, ia merasa harus ada di dekat Sasuke untuk menemaninya. Entah mengapa Naruto bisa demikian, yang ia tahu ia bisa membaca apa yang ada di mata kelam Sasuke. Mata itu berisi kesedihan dan perasaan kesepian. Itulah gambaran yang didapatkan oleh Naruto seiring berjalannya waktu.

Saat jam pelajaran pun Naruto sama sekali tidak menghiraukan penjelasan dari guru yang mengajar di depan kelas. Naruto lebih memilih untuk bercerita, menceritakan segala hal kepada Sasuke seolah-olah tidak ada lagi hari esok untuk bercerita. Sasuke yang bosan mendengar Naruto sekaligus bosan dengan materi yang sedang guru jelaskan yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala memilih membuang muka ke arah jendela dan memandang entahlah apapun yang ditangkap oleh penglihatannya. Ia merasa ini lebih baik daripada menghiraukan dua objek utama di dalam kelas yang telah membuatnya bosan. Dan lagi-lagi pikiran Sasuke melayang jauh meninggalkan tempatnya berada. Entah apa yang lagi-lagi Sasuke pikirkan. Saya sebagai penulis pun tidak tahu.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. "Baiklah anak-anak, tugas kelompoknya dikumpulkan besok." Ucap guru tersebut yang memberikan tugas.

Setelah itu seluruh siswa di kelas berhamburan menuju ke kantin. Kecuali tentu saja, Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke masih sibuk menatap jendela ruang kelas mereka. Naruto yang sepertinya sudah kehabisan cerita kini cuma terdiam. Bosan dengan suasana hening yang ada, Naruto akhirnya mengajak Sasuke untuk pergi ke kantin.

"Sasuke. Sasuke. Hoy Sasuke, ayo kita ke kantin." Ajak Naruto sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Sasuke agar ia berhenti memandang ke luar jendela.

"Kau pergi sendiri saja, Naruto." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ayolah Sasuke...temani aku." Naruto yang tidak mau sendirian pergi ke kantin terus membujuk Sasuke dengan nada memohon dan tatapan memelas.

"Hn, baiklah." Respon Sasuke sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Melihat respon Sasuke, Naruto langsung tersenyum lebar. Ia dan Sasuke berjalan bersebelahan menuju kantin yang berada di lantai satu. 'Ukh! Kumohon jangan sekarang' Batin Naruto saat akan melangkah pada anak tangga pertama dari lantai dua. Naruto merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada otot kedua kakinya, tapi ia tetap berusaha melangkahkan kaki menuruni tangga sambil bersikap biasa saja. Sasuke yang merasa ada hal aneh pada Naruto pun berbalik dan mendapati Naruto yang terhuyung hendak jatuh dari anak tangga pun dengan refleks menahan tubuh Naruto. Namun karena Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangan, akhirnya mereka berdua pun jatuh menggelinding di anak tangga dari lantai dua ke lantai satu dengan Sasuke yang memeluk tubuh Naruto dan dengan rela menjadi bantalan bagi Naruto tanpa memikirkan dirinya sendiri membuat tubuhnya sendiri merasakan sakit di bagian punggungnya.

"Dasar idiot." Ejek Sasuke setelah acara jatuh mereka berhenti, masih dalam keadaan Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto dalam keadaan terduduk.

"Jangan menanggilku idiot, bodoh." Elak Naruto tidak terima dikatakan idiot.

"Hn, Dobe." Ejek Sasuke lagi.

"Apa kau bilang?! Dasar Teme!" Bentak Naruto.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto melemas san dia tidak sadarkan diri di pelukan Sasuke. Penghuni sekolah yang melihanmereka pun segera membantu mereka dan membawa Naruto ke ruang kesehatan sekolah.

Sasuke dengan setia menunggu Naruto yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Dalam hati, Sasuke sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruti dan berharap agar Naruto segera siuman. Pandangan Sasuke tertuju pada wajah Naruto yang matanya masih terpejam. 'Manis' Batin Sasuke. Sasuke menganggap wajah Naruto seperti seorang malaikat yang sedang tertidur dengan damai. Membuat Sasuke menyondongkan kepalanya ke Naruto dan mencium keningnya. Dari situ Sasuke dapat mencium wangi segar buah jeruk yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Hingga akhirnya ciuman Sasuke menjalar dan berhenti di bibir Naruto. Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang dan setelahnya Sasuke tidak bisa untuk menahan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Senyum yang tidak pernah Sasuke perlihatkan bahkan pada siapapun.

Jangan salahkan Sasuke apabila dia melakukan tindakan seperti itu. Salahkan saja Sang Pencipta yang menganugerahkan tubuh mungil dan wajah yang terlampau manis untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki pada Naruto.

Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya. Menampakkan iris biru yang indahnya mampu membuat langit biru pun rendah diri dan iri. Naruto mulai mengingat kejadian yang berlalu tadi. Hal pertama yang ia ingat adalah Sasuke. Tapi ia tersenyum lega saat melihat Sasuke tertidur di atas kursi dengan kepala menunduk di sisi tempat tidur Naruto. Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak mengelus helaian rambut milik Sasuke. Naruto menyerkitkan alisnya heran menyerkitkan alisnya heran. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata rambut Sasuke itu sangat lembut. Awalnya ia mengira kalau rambut Sasuke itu kaku dan kasar karena modelnya yang melawan gravitasi.

Mendapat perlakuan asing, Sasuke pun terbangun dan mendapati Naruto telah siuman. Ia tersenyum senang tapi hanya dalam hati karena yang terlihat di wajahnya adalah wajah stoic miliknya.

"Dasar Dobe. Apa yang terjadi tadi padamu?" Tanya Sasuke yang tentu saja dapat menyembunyikan nada khawatir dalam intonasinya.

"Gezz sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Dobe, Teme!" "Lagipula aku baik-baik saja. Kakiku hanya kram tadi." Jawab Naruto

Mendengar nada bicara Naruto, sebenarnya Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu hal. Tapi Sasuke menolak permintaan hatinya untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Sudah lewat dua jam dari waktu pulang sekolah. Sasuke dan Naruto kembali menuju ke kelas mereka untuk mengambil tas milik mereka. Mereka berjalan bersama untuk pulang. Tapi kali ini Naruto langsung ke rumah Sasuke untuk mengerjakan tugas yang tadi siang sudah diberikan oleh guru mereka untuk dikumpulkan esok hari. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah memberi pilihan pada Naruto untuk mengerjakan sendiri tugas kelompok tersebut atas nama mereka berdua, tapi Naruto yang keras kepala karena dia merasa bagian dari kelompok dan di dinilah mereka sekarang.

"Wah...rumahmu besar sekali, Teme!" Ungkap Naruto yang kagum dengan besarnya rumah Sasuke. Meskipun rumah Naruto juga besar, tapi perlu diketahui bahwa rumah Sasuke lebih besar.

"Ini biasa saja Dobe." Sahut Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung berjalan memasuki rumah dan menuju kamarnya, dengan Naruto yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kau di sini saja dulu. Aku akan mengambilkan minum." Ucap Sasuke seraya berjalan keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambilkan minuman.

Sambil menunggu Sasuke yang sedang mengambilkan minuman, Naruto mengirimkan sebuah e-mail pada ibunya bahwa ia sedang berada di rumah Sasuke dan sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok sehingga akan pulang terlambat. Setelah menekan tombol send, Naruto memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas kemudian dia mengamati seluruh penjuru kamar Sasuke. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah figura yang tertelungkup di atas meja belajar. Naruto yang penasaran mengambil figura tersebut dan melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Naruto menyerkitkan alisnya saat melihat selembar foto yang ada di figura tersebut. Terlihat Sasuke kecil tersenyum dalam dekapan pemuda yang Naruto duga adalah kakak Sasuke dengan kedua orang tua di belakang mereka. Dari situ Naruto bisa melihat sebuah keluarga utuh yang terlihat bahagia. Hal yang janggal mengingat dari pintu masuk sampai ke kamar Naruto sama sekali tidak melihat seorangpun di dalam rumah kecuali ia dan Sasuke.

Bersamaan dengan itu Sasuke sudah kembali dengan membawa sepasang minuman kaleng rasa jeruk. Rasa penasaran membuat Naruto mengungkapkan pertanyaan yang sudah dari tadi bergelayut di otaknya.

"Sasuke, dimana orang tua dan kakakmu ?"

"Mereka sudah pergi." Jawab Sasuke sambil meletakkan minuman tadi di atas meja dan berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya, memandangi langit berwarna biru kejinggaan karena matahari sudah hampir terbenam.

"Pergi kemana?" Tanya Naruto lagi dengan polosnya. Tidak tahukah kau Naruto apa akibat yang akan timbul dari pertanyaanmu itu?

Sesaat tubuh Sasuke menegang, "Mereka sudah pergi meninggalkan dunia ini, Dobe." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang terkesan santai namun menyiratkan kepedihan.

Naruto yang baru sadar akan kesalahan ucapannya pun langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sendiri. Sungguh, Naruto sangat terkejut mendengar hal itu. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apapun tentang keluarga Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri tidak pernah menceritakan apapun padanya.

"Ayah dan ibu meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Penyelidik menemukan fakta bahwa pesawat yang mereka tumpangi telah disabotase sebelumnya. Sedangkan kakakku, dia meninggal karena dibunuh-" Lanjut Sasuje yang bercerita dengan tatapan kosong sambil matanya menerawang jauh keluar jendela. Naruto yang tidak kuat mendengar cerita Sasuke dan melihat Sasuke seperti itu pun memotong ucapan Sasuke dengan memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Mencoba menyadarkan Sauke bahwa dia tidaklah sendirian di dunia ini.

"Sudah cukup. Hentikan, Sasuke!" "Kau tidaklah sendirian di dunia ini. Masih banyak orang yang menyayangimu. Termasuk aku. Aku menyayangimu Sasuke." Naruto mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Membuat Sasuke terkejut meski hanya sekejap saja, dia berbalik dan memeluk balik Naruto yang kini ada di depannya.

"Hn, Dobe." Ejek Sasuke sambil menghirup wangi orange yang tercium dari puncak kepala Naruto.

'Nyaman sekali' batin Sasuke.

Naruto yang ingin membantah kata-kata Sasuke pun tidak jadi karena mereka mendengar bel rumah Sasuke berbunyi. Menghentikan acara berpelukan mereka, menghampiri pintu untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang. Ternyata tamu yang datang adalah kedua orang tua Naruto yang ingin menjemput Naruto untuk segera pulang.

"Dasar anak nakal! Ibu kan sudah bilang untuk langsung pulang ke rumah saat sekolah sudah usai! Tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah bermain di rumah Sasuke, huh!" Omel Kushina pada Naruto.

Nyali Naruto menciut melihat ibunya yang apabila sudah marah sangat menakutkan.

Rasakan itu Naruto, kau tahu sendiri jika sifat ibumu seperti itu tapi kau malah membantahnya.

"Sudahlah Kushina, Naruto tadi kan sudah bilang kalau dia ke rumah Sasuke untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok." Ucap Minato yang sedang membela putranya.

"Tidak bisa, pokoknya Naruto harus pulang bersama kita sekarang juga." Balas Kushina tidak mau kalah jika berdebat dengan suaminya.

Melihat tingkah konyol kedua orang tuanya yang bertengkar tidak jelas, Naruto pun menyerah dan memberi isyarat pada Sasuke yang bisa diartikan 'Maaf Teme, aku harus pulang sekarang.'

Sasuke pun hanya ber-Hn ria.

"Baiklah bu, ayo kita pulang sekarang." Ajak Naruto sambil berusaha menyeret kedua orang tuanya.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu Sasuke. Maaf kalau Naruto merepotkan." Ucap Kushina yang tersenyum manis sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sampai jumpa besok!" Teriak Naruto yang sudah berada di dalam mobil orang tuanya sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Sasuke.

Mobil mereka pun perlahan meninggalkan kediaman Sasuke.

Di perjalanan, Naruto sempat mengirim e-mail pada Sasuke. Meminta maaf karena dia tidak bisa membantu mengerjakan tugas kelompoknya. Kurang dari lima menit sebuah e-mail balasan diterima Naruto yang pengirimnya tentu saja Sasuke. Membaca balasan e-mail dari Sasuke membuat Naruto menepuk keningnya sendiri. Bahkan saat mengirim e-mail pun Sasuke sangat pelit. Bagaimana tidak, balasan e-mail dari Sasuke hanya bertuliskan dua buah huruf saja yaitu 'Hn'.

"Naruto, kau sudah tahu jika hari ini kau harus check up di rumah sakit. Kenapa kau menghindar?" Selidik Kushina pada Naruto.

Naruto terdiam menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela mobil sedangkan Minato yang sedang mengemudikan mobil konsentrasi pada jalanan.

"Itu tidak ada gunanya ibu. Bahkan setelah kita pindah ke Konoha agar aku menjalani terapi di sini, bagaimanapun juga sama sekali tidak ada hasilnya." Akhirnya Naruto mengungkapkan apa yang ada di hatinya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Naruto! Penyakitmu pasti bisa disembuhkan. Kau hanya harus rutin menjalani terapi." Bentak Khusina yang sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.

Tiba-tiba Naruto tertunduk dan mengerang kesakitan di jok belakang mobil. Ponsel yang tadi di pegangnya kini sudah tergeletak di bawah kursi penumpang.

"Naruto! Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Khusina panik melihat anak semata wayangnya seperti itu.

"Kepalaku...Sakit ibu!" Rintih Naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang kepalanya.

Tanpa basa-basi Minato langsung mengarahkan mobilnya ke rumah sakit.

Sudah tiga hari Naruto tidak masuk sekolah. Membuat Sasuke khawatir dengan keadaan si Dobe yang satu itu. Sejak tiga hari yang lalu Sasuke sudah berusaha menghubungi Naruto, baik dengan mengiriminya e-mail ataupun menelepon. Namun tidak ada respon dari seberang sana. Malahan sejak kemarin sore ponsel Naruto sudah tidak aktif lagi. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menjenguk Naruto ke rumahnya pulang sekolah nanti.

Kini Sasuke sudah ada di depan rumah Naruto, sudah berulang kali Sasuke memencet bel rumah dan memanggil nama Naruto namun hasilnya nihil. Sampai sebuah mobil berhenti de depan rumah Naruto yang Sasuke yakini itu adalah mobil orang tua Naruto yang tiga hari lalu digunakan untuk menjemput Naruto.

Terlihat ibu Naruto yang keluar dari dalam mobil terkejut melihat Sasuke. Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke langsung bertanya.

"Tante, apa Naruto ada? Dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke to the point.

Ibu Naruto terlihat terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Naruto sedang dirawat di rumah sakit." Jawab Kushina.

Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Dia kembali bertanya dengan nada khawatir yang terdengar jelas.

"Memangnya Naruto sakit apa?"

Namun Kushina memilih terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Terlihat gurat kesedihan dalam matanya. Setelah beberapa saat dalam kondisi hening akhirnya Kushina mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau bisa ikut aku ke rumah sakit setelah ini jika kau ingin menjenguknya." Saran Kushina. Sasuke mengangguk tanda setuju.

Kemudian Kushina masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengurusi beberapa hal. Tidak lama kemudian Kushina keluar dari dalam rumah dan mengajak Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Mobil pun melaju menuju rumah sakit tempat Naruto dirawat.

"Sejak Naruto pulang dari rumahmu tiga hari yang lalu, penyakitnya kambuh dan dia sedang koma sekarang. Tujuan kami pendah ke Konoha adalah untuk menjalani pengobatan lebih lanjut, tapi sampai sekarang kondisinya semakin memburuk." Terang Kushina pada Sasuke yang memecah keheningan dalam perjalanan itu. Dapat terlihat air mata yang menggenang di sudut mata Kushina.

Sasuke terdiam, tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dikatakan. Hal ini benar-benar mengejutkannya.

Saat ini Sasuke dan Kushina sedang berjalan di lorong rumah sakit menuju kamar Naruto dirawat di kamar ICU ruang 23. Terlihat Naruto yang terbaring dengan wajah pucat dan berbagai macam peralatan medis menempe di tubuhnya. Terlihat juga Minato, ayah Naruto yang dengan setia menemani Naruto. Kedatangan Kushina dan Sasuke membuat Minato beranjak dari tempatnya menghampiri Kushina. Seorang dokter terlihat datang dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dilukiskan ekspresinya. Minato dan Kushina meninggalkan kamar Naruto dan meminta Sasuke untuk menjaga Naruto sebentar sementara mereka menghampiri sang dokter.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati ranjang tempat Naruto terbaring. Menyentuh tangan Naruto yang ditancapi selang infus dan dengan hati-hati menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut. Diamatinya wajah Naruto yang sedang terbaring koma. Kulit coklatnya kini bahkan terlihat lebih pucat dari kulit Sasuke sendiri. Matanya yang terpejam menyembunyikan iris berwarna biru langit miliknya. Bibirnya membiru seolah tidak ada lagi nyawa yang mendiami tubuh tersebut. Dada Sasuke terasa sesak melihat orang yang disayanginya lebih dari saudara dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sejak kapan Sasuke menganggap Naruto adalah orang yang disayanginya dia pun tidak tahu.

Terdengar jelas suara dokter yang sedang berbicara dengan orang tua Naruto di depan ruang ICU.

"Penyakit ALS yang menyerang Naruto sudah sampai pada tahap akhir. Saat ini virusnya telah menyerang hampir seluruh syaraf di otaknya dan hanya sedikit saja syaraf yang masih berfungsi, membuat kaki dan tangannya lumpuh. Dia juga telah kehilangan kemampuan untuk menelan dan juga berbicara. Merupakan keajaiban apabila Naruto bisa bertahan sampai besok." Ucap dokter itu membuat Kushina sangat terkejut dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan suaminya.

ALS, tentu saja Sasuke tahu penyakit apa itu. Amytrophic Lateral Sclerosis. Penyakit yang berawal dari kejangnya syaraf motorik tangan, kaki dan lidah yang akan berujung kelumpuhan bahkan kematian.

Sasuke hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Dia ingin meringankan penderitaan orang yang disayanginya tapi dia bahkan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa untuk Naruto saat ini. Dia hanya bisa mempercayakan segalanya pada Naruto sendiri.

Di dalam heningnya ruang ICU perlahan Naruto sadar dari komanya. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka memperlihatkan mata biru langitnya yang kini bersinar redup. Cahayanya bagaikan terhalang kabut membuat siapapun kini tidak bisa melihat sinar ceria di matanya.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Naruto adalah Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke di sampingnya dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipi, Naruto mencoba tersenyum meskipun dengan memaksakan diri. Sasuke yang melihat raut wajah Naruto yang kesakitan hendak memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

"Tunggulah Naruto, aku akan memanggilkan dokter untukmu." Ucap Sasuke yang hendak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Naruto namun gerakan Sasuke terhenti saat tangan Naruto menahannya dengan lemah.

"Jangan keras kepala Naruto! Kau harus diperiksa oleh dokter." Bentak sasuke pada Naruto.

Sebenarnya Sasuke hanya sedang panik dan khawatir sehingga dia tidak sadar telah membentak Naruto. Bersamaan dengan itu terlihat grafik alat detektor detak jantung Naruto yang terpampang mulai melemah.

"Bertahanlah Naruto, bertahanlah, kumohon." Terlihat Sasuke memohon agar Naruto tidak meninggalkannya. Tapi Naruto membalas permohonan Sasuke dengan mengucapkan sebuah kalimat tanpa suara pada Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Bersamaan dengan itu tidak ada lagi detak jantung yang terbaca di alat detektor. Walaupun Sasuke tidak mendengarnya tapi Sasuke bisa membaca gerakan bibir Naruto.

_'Daisuki' _

Itulah kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Naruto. Sebuah kata indah yang membuat Sasuke hampa tanpa sosok yang mengucapkannya.

-Pemakaman Konoha-

Di tengah hujan yang mengguyur dengan derasnya, Sasuke masih setia terduduk di sebelah pusaran makam Naruto. Dia masih tidak bisa percaya dengan kepergian Naruto. Guyuran air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya tidak dia hiraukan lagi. Jika Sasuke punya kebebasan, dia lebih memilih untuk menyusul kepergian Naruto. Dia tidak bisa terpisah dari belahan jiwanya.

**THE END**

Yosh! Setelah berbulan-bulan fic ini terbengkalai di dalam flashdisk akhirnya saya bisa mempubblishnya juga.  
Would you mind to review?


End file.
